


Вернуться

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Эта идея всё ещё кажется Уорду нелепой, тем более что из-за неё он опоздал на работу, но она почему-то заставляет его улыбаться, и вовсе не привычной дёрганой улыбкой невротика.





	Вернуться

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после событий сериала «Железный Кулак».

Уорду Мичему никогда не приходилось куда-то возвращаться.

Он думает об этом, глядя в окно своего офиса, прищурившись на яркое утреннее солнце, отражённое в холодном стекле небоскрёбов. Мнёт в ладони жёлтый антистрессовый мячик.

Это понимание пришло вчера вечером, когда Хогарт попросила кое-что уточнить у Дэнни — и Уорд, дозвонившись в Китай, услышал его непривычно усталый и расстроенный голос. Он вдруг сказал, что уже в аэропорту и по прилёту разберётся со всем сам.

Когда Дэнни вернулся в Нью-Йорк, всё пошло наперекосяк. Кажется, и там, в его волшебной стране, населённой монахами и драконами, тоже что-то случилось.

Это было странно — нажать «отбой» и вдруг подумать, что он, Уорд Мичем, за всю жизнь не пытался никуда вернуться. Было неоткуда. Не было куда. 

И даже ждать никого не приходилось.

С такой мыслью неважно спится, особенно когда больше не пьёшь чёртовы таблетки, и Уорд ворочался в постели, мысленно отматывая назад дни, годы, десятилетия, снова прокручивая их вперёд, считая воспоминания, как дети барашков, скачущих через изгородь. 

Да что вообще, чёрт возьми, было в его жизни, кроме стремления стать таким же, как отец?

Беспокойный предрассветный сон, пришедший из детской памяти, вертится у него в голове и сейчас. Момент, вдруг передёрнувший что-то внутри, как затвор, причинивший необъяснимо резкую и стыдную боль — и тут же прояснивший всё до чистоты сегодняшнего неба, лёгкого и безоблачного. Эта идея всё ещё кажется Уорду нелепой, тем более что из-за неё он опоздал на работу, но она почему-то заставляет его улыбаться, и вовсе не привычной дёрганой улыбкой невротика.

Уорд Мичем понял, куда он хочет вернуться, но для этого нужно дождаться Дэнни Рэнда.

 

***

 

Дверь распахивается резко — и Уорд так же резко отворачивается от окна, бросая жёлтый мячик в опустевший верхний ящик стола. 

Дэнни сейчас особенно похож на того мальчика, которого задирал когда-то давно Мичем-младший: растерянный, чего-то не понимающий и очень, очень расстроенный.

— Привет, Уорд, — говорит он с порога, без своей обычной, такой раздражавшей до недавнего времени, лучезарности. — Хогарт уже приходила?

— Привет, Дэнни. Я назначил ей на четыре часа. Как там в Китае? Как слетал?

Он дёргает уголком губ. Боже, конечно, отличный вопрос. Оба.

— Не слишком удачно, — в этом Уорду чудится горький сарказм. — Я буду у себя, приду в четыре.

Он уже готов открыть дверь и уйти. 

Нужно решиться. Не всё в этом мире должно быть сложно.

Уорд набирает воздух в лёгкие и тянется под стол.

— Эй, Дэнни, у меня тут кое-что для тебя есть.

— Я потом посмотрю документы, хорошо? Знаешь, после самолёта...

— Это не документы.

Уорд шуршит большим бумажным пакетом из магазина настольных игр, кладёт на стол коробку — и Дэнни оборачивается на стук. Наблюдать, как у него округляются глаза, оказывается забавно.

Забавно? Когда в последний раз что-то казалось Уорду в самом деле забавным? В хорошем смысле этого слова, без желания накидаться или застрелиться?

— «Монополия»?!

— Да. Решил вернуться в детство. Может, сыграем?

— Опять будешь забивать на правила и бить меня по яйцам? 

Дэнни улыбается. Уорд улыбается в ответ и сдирает плёнку с коробки.

— Теперь это кажется мне дерьмовой идеей. Я себе не враг. Вдруг и яйца у тебя тоже железные...

В ответ Дэнни Рэнд качает головой, усмехаясь, и разрывает пакетик с блестящими фишками. Перебирает их на ладони.

— Джой всегда играла собачкой, — лицо у него светлеет так стремительно, что этому стоит поучиться. — Ты — корабликом. О, а вот и мой башмак.

— Тогда ты ещё любил ботинки, — Уорд, поразмыслив, запирает дверь и садится с игровым полем прямо на пол, застеленный ковролином. Дэнни устраивается напротив.

— Просто в самый первый раз мы не поделили машинку, и ты выкинул её в окно.

— Я не помнил. 

— Ничего страшного.

Дэнни щурится почти весело. Ставит кораблик и башмак на старт.

— До прихода Хогарт, думаю, мы осилим партию, — говорит Уорд, заменяя башмак на ретро-машинку.

 

***

 

— Чёртов монополист! Как ты мог! Совершенно нечестная сделка!

— Это бизнес. Сам так говорил.

— Ты просто король грязных денег!

— Умейте проигрывать, мистер Мичем.

— Эта игра ещё не окончена, мистер Рэнд.

Джерри Хогарт вскидывает брови, вслушиваясь в диалог за запертой дверью кабинета Уорда. На часах уже десять минут пятого, а открывать ей никто не торопится, хоть встреча и была назначена на четыре, и ушам своим Хогарт не верит.

Было бы наоборот — пожалуй, она давно бы решилась постучать погромче, а тут словно мир наизнанку вывернулся. Чудные дела творятся в корпорации «Рэнд» — делец-молодец Уорд обвиняет в нечистоплотности невинного ягнёнка Дэнни?!

— Однажды тебе не повезёт, и ты угодишь в тюрьму, — пророчит Мичем.

— Ну-ну, — вдруг хохочет Дэнни, и Джерри Хогарт выдыхает, слыша его следующую фразу. — Бросай кубики и не драматизируй. Твой ход, Уорд, и впереди только мои клетки!

«Монополия».

Хогарт улыбается, разворачивается и уходит. Встреча сегодня не состоится. Её время стоит дорого, но вернуться в детство и вовсе бесценно — особенно если у двух взрослых мальчиков оно было очень коротким.


End file.
